


The Lonely Tee

by DxTURA



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Puyo Pals AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: It's better to work together, but not for Tee. Tee wants to do everything on his own.An AU where main characters rule over tiny kingdoms in the Puyo Universe!
Kudos: 11





	The Lonely Tee

**Author's Note:**

> I love puyo... especially AUs.  
> This fic is inspired by an AU where Tee and all the other Puyo casts own a kingdom of sorts!  
> THIS IS ALSO... dedicated to arle, mint, charmy, maya, and p. much everyone who was super excited to see this fic??? :'3... so thank u guys... i rly appreciate it
> 
> I REALLY LOVE TEE OK... This wasn't supposed to be that sad, but here it is.

“Sound plans are good and all, but I won’t allow it, Ai.” Tee had his hands balled into fists as he stomped down his castle’s hall. “This is my burden, and I won’t have anyone else bear it with me.”

“Prince Tee, w-wait, be reasonable, w-won’t you?” Ai’s tail was tucked between his legs, but he followed him from hall to hall. “P-Princess Ringo knows what she’s talking about. We should collaborate!”

The Tetris kingdom was known for having an army of Tetraminos guarding both the entrances and exits. That wasn’t anything new. Prince Tee controlled and molded them to keep his rivals and arch-nemeses out of commission. At least for awhile. It always took several chains and clears to really make a dent in this barrier of his.

Except, recently, the Tetraminos have started blocking people off of _everything_. It _wasn’t_ his rivals, who very well had the potential to learn how to move them. It wasn’t even Tee himself throwing everything into disarray. They just started moving on their own – and started causing a _lot_ of trouble, too.

People couldn’t shop. People couldn’t fish. The Tetraminos would just create walls upon walls to stop anyone from doing anything, and – what’s worse – a sudden _storm_ of Puyos recently fell from the sky and gunked up _everything_. _Literally_!

His community – his people – had all stormed the castle and chased them both back inside. They were able to lock them out of everything, but at what cost? They were all angry; they wanted to know what was going on.

But Tee didn’t have an answer. Even if he did, he wouldn’t tell them until it was fixed.

Tee finally stopped walking and Ai caught his breath. He leaned over to catch his breath before he continued this troublesome conversation.

“W-whatever do you _mean_ , Prince Tee? I doubt that the Tetraminos going AWOL was due to your ordinary day-to-day routine.”

“No, it wasn’t, but I’m the main one in charge of them. I _have_ to clean up the mess; it is my sworn duty as the future Tetris King.”

“Alliances are never bad… Satan’s kingdom has plenty, and Princess Amitie’s o-outreach has proven to benefit her.” Tee gave no response. “Why, even Arle—”

“Do _not_ tell me _anything_ about Arle’s Kingdom!” Tee’s voice echoed through the hall, and the dark expression alone was enough to make Ai yip, whine, and bow before him.

Oh no. He did it again. The duress made him snippy, but today was the worst out of all days. He stepped back and took a deep breath. Then another. Then another one.

Tee’s narrow eyes grew soft, and he approached his royal scientist with a small frown.

“My apologies. You are dismissed.” Tee wanted to reach over and ruffle his fur, but turned his back to him instead. “I need time to think… Ai, go back to your research.”

“V-very well, milord.” Ai’s voice was high-pitched. He was out the door so fast, Tee was _sure_ he hadn’t heard it close behind him.

Ringo wasn’t in the wrong. On the contrary, Tee was glad that she had brought the situation to his attention. When she called for an emergency meeting, she proposed that each kingdom still without an alliance should form one in hopes to combine powers and stop the imminent threat and seal them all away. It took up too much of their power to just clear everything out alone.

But Tee declined. Tee wanted to take to take on this problem himself, and would use all the magic and science he could muster to see it through.

His secret plan was a surefire way to take them out – he _knew_ it was! He just—he needed to take it on by himself. No help, no nothing.

...And even so, Ringo’s words still rang in his head, and now his thoughts were all muddled.

Everyone knew him to be the self-sufficient loner.Everyone knew that he would reject their offers, but they attempted anyway.

He couldn’t break that facade now. Not when everyone – as aggressive as they were – needed him the most.

Tee placed his hands on one of the blocks and gave himself access into tiny throne room. Awaiting him was O - his messenger, partner, and – in a way – his pet. His sullen expression made O’s friendly peeps quake. He tried not to overbear him, though.

Tee slipped off his royal blue jacket and royal blue cape, and threw them to the ground. He crawled on his throne, and slumped against the cushions. He would have to apologize to his subordinates later.

“Pi?” O held the articles of clothing in his arms, and locked eyes with him. Tee sighed.

“Just another day, O. Just another day.” He drummed his fingers against the armrest. “What do I do? I could deal with everyone’s fear, but their anger is too much… It makes me want to tear my hair out.”

O floated to him and bumped his head against his hand. Headpats. O loved headpats. Not only that, but Tee calmed himself with them, too.

“Am I even _fit_ to be a High King? Will I be able to claim that crown for myself?” He blinked back tears, “I’ve scared Ai, I’ve angered Ess, and all in all, I’m just… letting everyone down.”

O said no more. Tee didn’t need commentary.

“Ringo is right, I really _should_ get help. We _should_ all get help, but I know so many other kingdoms that aren’t going to work together. I need to be like them.” He gazed at O, “They’ll use me to get the crown if I’m not. I gotta do this alone.”

“Pi...”

“...I’ll be fine, O. Please leave my articles in my room. I need some time to myself.”

Tee’s wish was O command, and he left without another word. When he was sure that he was all to himself – that no one else would bother him in this moment – he placed his hands over his face and cried.

He cried and cried; the tears seeped through his hands, dripped against his blouse, and it wasn’t long until he was a full-blown mess. He tugged at his hair, he whimpered into his hollow room, and just let every single burden he had consume him whole.

Tee was a logical prince, but a lonely prince. A prince with many friends. a prince with many _foes_. He was a prince who was revered by many, or – well – _was_ before today.

But this was all for the end goal, right? Once he popped those Puyos and cleared those Tetraminos, the favor for him would rise once again. He’ll have a better chance at the High Crown, and he wouldn’t have to rely on anyone.

He wouldn’t have to rely on anyone anymore. His shouldered burdens would disappear. Everyone could leave.

Everyone could leave, and he could be the Lonely King.


End file.
